The Creep and The Slayer
by Flaming-Piano
Summary: Eli makes a strange discovery, unaware that sharing it with with Steve could have dire implications for the future of the Creepslayerz. An action-focused fic about Steve Palchuck and Eli Pepperjack learning about the supernatural... and their new friendship. (Eli's name isn't on the list of characters but he's a major one here!)
1. Prologue

**-The Creep and The Slayer-**

 _The monster was the best friend I ever had._

 _-Boris Karloff_

Takes place sometime after "Creepslayerz", a bit before the season finale of Season 2.

* * *

Not a star shone in the sky, but the moon's rays cascaded downward into the sleepy suburb far below it. Nearly corner enjoyed the moons gentle embrace- but where there is light there will always be shadow, and certain creatures always know where to hide on even the brightest night.

One such denizen of the night scuttled through the hedges, taking care to avoid the moon's illuminating light.

The rangy animal crept towards an unremarkable dwelling, one of many in the vast suburbs of Arcadia. It muttered to itself as it did, snarling curses under its breath as a foot sank into a puddle of dog excrement.

A gush of raw yellow light flashed for a second as the creature fumbled. It frantically scraped it's foot, hissing in disgust until it realized what it had dropped.

The goblin abandoned all concerns for hygiene and carefully clasped it's claws around the object, the light highlighting a toothy jaw as it spread into a wide grin.

"Waka Chaka…" it murmured, carefully running it's long claws over a particularly sharp edge of the faintly glowing rock.

A loud snap echoed into the night, causing the creature to crouch down in anticipation. The ruckus had altered the residents of the house.

But this goblin felt no fear as a human crept into the driveway, waving a flashlight. It sneered, unperturbed that it's efforts to sneak into the house had failed.

This was just as well.

Eyes narrowed in contempt as the young boy waved his glow stick too and fro. A low growl rose in goblin's throat as it trembled, suddenly lifting up it's arm in a long arc.

The glowing rock sailed through the air, landing with a crack in the driveway. The boy echoed the sound with a horrified gasp, his flashlight tumbling to the ground.

The rock greedily drank in the moons rays, glowing ever brighter.

Not even human eyes could have missed it, but the creature watched as the boy flirted with a retreat, his senses apparently too dull to notice the fantastic mineral right in front of him.

The creature ground it's teeth as the human, at long last, noticed the bait and approached it carefully. The boy was clearly nervous, his head darting around, as if he knew prying eyes rested on him. He eventually leaned down over the rock anyway, making the goblin rub his hands together in delight.

But then the human leapt up, rushing back into his home. The creeper nearly cried out in disappointment, but the human had soon returned, carrying with him a jar and a sheet of paper.

He plopped the jar over the rock with a click, sliding the paper underneath the rock and then flipping the jar over as the creature seethed. It watched as the boy examined his prize, secure inside the glass jar. The creature bounced up and down slightly, unable to bottle up it's rage. The rock pulsated slightly, reflecting off of the boy's massive glasses.

The human gave once last stare into the night before turning back into his home with the rock, leaving the creature alone. It cursed and snarled, rushing up to peer into the boy's window from the bushes below. It could just make out the glow of it's gift in the boys bedroom, casting long shadows as the human continued to examine it.

The creature rubbed it's foot against a stick impatiently, still disappointed that the boy had denied it the ability to witness it's wicked revenge. It watched, waited.

For now, it was only a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 1

Steve Palchuck forced open the classroom door, making sure to hold his head high and work up a swagger. He grit his teeth, still fuming from the ride over with his, as his mother put it, "kind, well-meaning, be nice to him" not-step dad.

 _Whatever. All he does is criticize me. It's not like understands anything about me! Why does he even try?!_

Steve huffed as he crashed into his seat, annoyed that the chatter of his classmates was interrupting his brooding. Bright morning light illuminated the high school classroom, filled with students of all kinds that he'd known for years.

It was HIS school! Yet it all seemed very annoying in this precise moment. For a moment he considered the kicking the seat in front of him out of spite, but just then somebody down in the seat next to him.

Steve briefly caught the other boy's eye as he squirmed into his seat, replying to Steve's confident glare with a brief but tense grimace.

Eli fidgeted in his seat, trying very hard not to look over at his neighbor. Trying even harder than usual.

Steve scowled again. What was he so upset about? Steve couldn't help but pick up on his friend's nervousness; shifting in his seat as the teacher- his "well-meaning" not-step dad- started struggling to grab the student's attention.

"Okay, CLASS," he bellowed. "This week we're having a lesson on the phases of the moon…"

Steve blocked out the droning voice, like always did, wishing he could talk to Eli about Creepslayer'z stuff.

 _School is a waste of time._

He watched idly as Claire and Jim, close as ever, carefully exchanged a note underneath the table.

 _I wonder if I could grab it from them…_

An idea, slowly at fist but then gradually more concrete, formed in his head. Steve gathered a crumbled up husk of lined paper from his backpack, unfurling it and then scrawling a note unto it's surface.

 _What is wrong with you today_

Steve waited until his step dad had turned his back to the class to strike. When he found an opportunity, he aimed the re-crumbled paper ball at Eli's head, tracing a slow, low arc that wasn't high enough to catch anyone's attention.

Eli turned back upon impact, eyes wide. If he didn't know better, he'd think his friend had taken his clever plan for an ordinary insult. Steve gestured to the paper, now at Eli's feet.

 _Pick it up! C'mon!_

Eli hesitated, and then clumsily snatched up the paper and began to make a reply. He then tossed the paper back at Steve limply.

Steve's arm shoot out, expertly catching the paper ball before it could hit the ground. He nervously glanced around, making sure no one had noticed before he smoothed it out to read the reply.

 _My house. Tonight. Something CREEPY to show you!_

The paper was immediately crunched up again and shoved back into Steve's backpack, now lost forever to time.

He gave a confident sigh, a trill of joy flooding through him.

Having his plan executed so smoothly, combined with the anticipation of what Eli had to show him, made his urge to kick the back of someone's chair evaporate.

"Eli!"

The entire class gave a start, Eli must of all. Coach had squared his shoulders, glaring down the rows of seats to focus his tiny, fiery eyes on Eli.

Steve bristled instinctively, watching as Eli shrunk down in his seat, his tiny voice calling out, "Y-yes, Coach?"

Coach made his eyes go even smaller as some of the other students giggled.

"Did I just see you… toss something across the room?" Coach asked, sounding confused. "You're one of my best students, Eli. Was it you?"

Eli continued to cower. "Uh…"

Watching Eli act so pathetic enraged Steve. A fire blossomed in his chest, driving him to Eli's defense.

"It was me, Coach." He raised his hand, leaning back into his chair, eyes closed. "I'm not one of "your best students." So does it matter?" He couldn't stop his eyes from darting back to Coach for a moment, issuing a clear challenge.

Muffled gasps echoed through the room.

"If I catch you doing something like that again, Palchuck, it's detention for you." Coach snarled, pointing a finger at him. "I'm issuing you a written warning this time."

Steve sneered. "Whatever."

Coach turned back to his lesson, the air in the classroom now charged. Steve relished in it.

He glanced over to Eli, who's face was flushed red with embarrassment.

 _Haha,_ Steve thought to himself. _I'm his hero and look at him, he's speechless._

 _The Creepslayerz gotta look out for each other._ Steve thought confidently _. So what if Eli has a hard time defending himself sometimes? That's what I'm here for._

* * *

A yellow glow sparkled in Eli's iris, separated from the glowing rock by the panes of glass over his eyes and the glass jar containing the object.

He reached pair of tweezers slowly into the jar, the metal ends of the tool quivering as they were lowered towards the rock. He slowly lifted it up, the light dancing around his room as the rock hovered in the air…

Suddenly the tweezers where torn away from their specimen, the rock clattering back into the jar as Eli's bedroom door slammed open.

"Aegh!" Eli turned back, startled, as Steve roared into his bedroom.

 _He didn't even knock!_

"So what is it, man?" Steve unclipped his helmet and tossed unto Eli's bed. The larger boy crashed into the space, clapping a hand on Eli's shoulder as he instantly noticed the glowing specimen.

"Wait, it's a just rock?" Steve declared, leaning down to Eli's level and peering at the rock with disappointment. It seemed to react to the human presence, the yellow glow pulsating rapidly for a moment.

"It's not JUST a rock…" Eli stammered. His heart was slamming out of its chest, as it often did during an initial encounter with Steve. Steve's hand might as well have been made of molten rock to Eli, burning into his shoulder.

"Then what is it?" Steve wondered aloud, immediately grabbing the lip of the jar and pulling it towards his face.

Eli's heart actually leapt out of his chest now, filled with panic at the unknown dangers of the glowing rock. Steve lifted the jar up high, way out of Eli's reach, studying it at eye level.

"Be careful!" Eli cried, leaping up to grasp at the jar. As he did, Steve's loose grip on the jar caused it to slip from his fingers and tumble through the air. Eli felt faint.

"Whoa!" Steve instantly caught the jar, a single hand cradling it. It was a great catch, and the rock remained safely inside the jar. "Close one."

Steve brought the jar down to Eli in a graceful arc, leaning down so both of them could study it at eye level. Eli worried about how the jar almost shattered, how it was his fault, how close Steve's body was to his, how Steve didn't seem to understand the significance of the rock at all…

"Is it dangerous or something?" Steve asked, oblivious to what went on inside of Eli's head.

Eli worked to steady his voice. "I-I don't know. I found it in my driveway last night."

Steve continued. "Huh. I mean, what do I know about rocks… the glowing is pretty cool though!"

Eli shook his head. "Some ordinary rocks glow too, but… OH!" Eli pulled away, heading for the door.

"I forget the books! S-sorry! I'll be back up."


	3. Chapter 3

"Books…" Steve scoffed, glaring over the page he had open and towards the rock.

"This is important." Eli chirped from his desk, peeling through dense pages. "We have to rule out that this rock is ordinary phenomena, see. Then we can use any clues we get from studying ordinary rocks-"

Steve hissed through his teeth. "This is boring, man. The Creepslayrz are made for better than this." He spread out on Eli's floor, flicking the page of the book dismissively.

 _Is this SERIOUSLY fun for him?_

Eli turned to him, a worried frown on his face. "Sorry… but this is a lot of what paranormal research can be like this… Uh… you can do something else…"

Steve sat up with a sigh. "Like what?" He tossed an open book into the air and then caught it on its spine. "Hopefully this'll lead us to something more... I dunno, fun? Important?"

"Exactly." Eli replied. "You understand then! Research is important."

Steve shrugged. "It's important to YOU. That's enough for me."

Eli appeared surprised."W-well, it's..." He seemed thoughtful. "It's more fun to study with somebody else than study alone."

Steve spun another book into the air. "Better to not study at all, though."

Suddenly Steve heard the call of a woman downstairs- Eli's mother. She sounded annoyed.

"Oh nooooo…" Eli moaned. "I forget to load the dishwasher… uh-it- it won't be long! COMING, MOM! OKAY, I'LL DO IT!"

Eli shot Steve an irritated glance as he was torn away from his precious investigation to do chores. Steve nodded back knowingly.

Steve lay back down on the floor, now both lonely and bored.

 _Is this really "studying?"_

A faint glow caught his eye, nagging at him.

Glancing back to the door, Steve stood up and approached the light. The captured rock was still on the table.

 _Eli will never know… besides, it might not even be important._

He picked up the jar quickly.

 _Yeah, I'm studying. Studying this rock. That's all._

The rock shook out of the jar with a rattle into his open left hand.

It landed on his skin soundlessly. Steve was surprised to find it was a bit warm to the touch. He rolled it over in his hand, examining the yellow crystals that protruded from its surface. He closed his fingers around it, testing how strong it was.

"Ouch!" he hissed, a sudden sharp pain cutting into his palm. The rock tumbled to the floor as he dropped it, an involuntary reflex making him jerk his hand back.

"Stupid rock..." muttered, massaging his hand as he examined the small cut it had left on his palm. He rubbed away a small drop of blood, angry that an inanimate object, of all things, had injured him.

He leaned down to grab the rock, this time being rather careful as he dropped it back into the jar. He shook the jar, noticing that the rock had faded to a matte black color. He shook the jar harder, as if it where a glow stick, but was unable to recall the yellow glow.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

 _Eli! Oh, crap! Crap!_

Steve set the jar on the table roughly where it was before, and sat himself back down the floor.

"Whew!" Eli sighed as he returned. "Glad that's over."

"Cool." Steve replied tonelessly, overcome with panic inside his own head.

 _Did the rock go dark because I touched it?! He can't notice! He won't!_

"Huh…" Eli began, and Steve heard him tap the jar. "Is it glowing as much as before…? Wait, is it glowing at all?"

 _OH NO! Of course he noticed!_

Steve's injured hand curled into a fist.

"Hmmm…" Eli muttered. "What changed?"

Eli glanced over to him.

"What?" Steve snapped. "I didn't do anything! I didn't!"

Eli recoiled. "I… I didn't say you did." Eli studied Steve's face for a heated second. "Wait, DID you mess with it?"

"NO!" Steve stood up, chest heaving. He stood over Eli, feeling defensive. "I didn't do a thing."

 _You broke his stupid rock! Idiot!_

Eli crossed his arms. "You need to tell me if you did, because-"

"I didn't!" Steve pouted. "It... I don't know why it stopped glowing. Isn't that what your books are supposed to tell you?"

Eli frowned. He turned back to the rock, studying it. "It looks like a normal volcanic rock now..." Eli grabbed a nearby flashlight, flicking it on and off as he pointed the beam at the rock. Nothing happened.

"What happened?" He wondered aloud.

"Oh well." Steve said. "It wasn't terribly exciting in the first place. Guess it was ordinary."

Eli had his hand on his chin, turning the jar around, as if it would suddenly make the rock interesting again.

"It's strange..."

Steve couldn't stand it.

 _Who cares? Why do I care about this? If I just tell him... I can't! I was a breach of trust... it's easier not to tell him..._

"You know what?" Steve said, throwing his arms into the air. "This IS too boring for me. Also… I'm no good at this stuff anyway, right? Let me know what you find, okay? I'm bailing."

"Uh…" Eli turned to him, but Steve was already rushing out of the room, refusing to make eye contact with his friend. "Hey, wait..."

Eli watched in confusion as Steve bolted out of the house and into the night, roaring away on his Vespa.

* * *

Steve was lashing out, caught up in the darkness. He roared at any who dare defy him, crushing shadows beneath his feet and hands. Anyone who got his way would just be crushed. It was simple. Why couldn't they understand?!

 _I'M THE KING, YOU FOOLS! THE KING!_

He opened his fists, fire spreading along his arm and illuminating his surroundings. A figure was cowering before him.

He lifted his flaming hand to strike, just as the figure turned to him-

"PALCHUCK." It said, voice too deep for someone so small.

It was Eli, features distorted by the darkness.

"STEVE?" shadow Eli spoke again.

 _wait. no._

Steve watched in horror as his glowing fist crashed down.

"STEVE PALCHUCK!"

Steve gasped, flailing as he woke up in his own bed. The shadows receded, morning light replacing them. He grumbled, starting to recognize the voice that called his name.

"I'm awake! Jeez!"

His not-step father filled Steve's doorway.

"Bad dreams?" The coach asked his not-stepson, ever so innocently and more irritating than ever.

Steve growled again. "NO, get out of here! I'm up! I'm up."

Steve sat on the edge of his bed, running fingers through his sweaty bangs. As his hands pulled away, he glared at the ugly red cut on his left palm.

 _What a creepy nightmare._

The eerie mood followed him to the bathroom.

He looked at own handsome reflection, managing a slight smile as he brushed golden locks from his eyes.

"Lookin good." He muttered, but he didn't feel the words as he spoke them.

 _I didn't feel like myself at all._

The nagging premonition followed him to the shower, fading as his normal morning routine unfolded as usual, the warm mist of the shower bringing him back into the waking world. He got dressed, grabbed breakfast, and made for the door.

 _Well, time for school_ then.

"Hey." A voice sounded in his ear as he stepped out the door, way too close.

Coach continued to speak as Steve walked away. "Is everything okay? You seem down this morning."

"I'm fine." Steve replied. "I'm just fine."

"Are you sure?" Coach sounded concerned. "You've been a bit… touchy… the past few weeks. More than normal." Coach almost laughed. "I just…"

Heat rose in Steve's chest, pain blossoming into anger with the flick of single spark. He made a sharp turn to face his not-stepfather.

"I've TOLD you already, _old man_ , you're NOT my father, so _stop_ trying to ACT like it!"

The words where laced with venom, clear and crisp. Steve could feel his upper lip curling, rage boiling visibly beneath the surface.

A flash of pain crossed Coach's face, instead of the anger Steve expected.

"Palchuck, please..." Coach began to plead. "Don't act like this."

Suddenly Steve felt himself deflate, the anger vanishing like smoke.

"Sorry." He breathed. "I just don't feel very good today."

He turned away from his dismayed not-step dad, sick with worry.

 _Why does everything suck more than normal today?!_

He fumbled for his keys as he got on his Vespa.

"PALCHUCK!" Coach yelled. "COME BACK!"

The vehicle rumbled to life beneath him as Steve fled once more, not daring to glance back.

 _Whatever! I don't care!_

He did care, a tiny bit, but through the fog of anger it was easy to pretend he didn't.

He reeved his vehicle, suddenly gritting his teeth. A sharp pain rolled up his left arm, all the way to his temple.

Steve slowed down, turning over his left hand.

He gasped, nearly spinning out of control as his slackened his grip on the handles.

"Wha..."

The tiny cut on his palm had darkened, the skin around it rough and gray. Steve pressed a finger to it, wincing, but not because of the pain- no, the gray skin felt cold and lifeless as stone.

He shook his head, a pinprick of fear lodging itself into his heart.

Clouds passed across the sun, darkening the bright morning as Steve continued his march to school.


	4. Chapter 4

"Put your back into it, Pepperjack!"

Eli grimaced as Coach loomed over him, berating him for his pathetic push-ups.

Eli squared his shoulders, pumping him arms so they stretched out all the way, quivering all the while.

Coach laughed, startling Eli.

"I'm playing with ya, kid. You're getting a lot better."

Eli let himself fall back down into a heap, surprised. "T-thank you! Sir!"

He gave a sigh of relief as Coach stomped off.

 _Steve is a better coach than Coach is… thanks to him, Coach thinks I've gotten better all on my own!_

Eli looked up, watching as Steve harried a punching bag in another corner of the gym. The other teenager was light on his feet, swinging punch after punch tirelessly. Eli let himself sit on his elbows, transfixed by Steve's focused, furious gaze as he tore the bag apart.

Suddenly Steve literally tore part of the bag off, a strong left swing tearing a hunk of foam into the air. Steve leapt back, shocked, glancing around to make sure nobody else noticed.

Eli's mouth hung open, and looked away quickly, hoping not to alert anyone else to Steve's destruction of school property.

Suddenly coach's whistle blew, the single to return to the locker room.

 _Lucky for Steve._

Eli was happy to oblige, returning to the boys locker room to freshen up and change. He took his time: his strategy was to let the other boys go in first, meaning the locker room would be emptier when he did have to enter it.

When he did finally enter the room, in all of it's smelly gray and blue glory, he kept his gaze fixed to his own space.

He opened his locker when a long shadow was suddenly cast over him, making the hairs on the back of his neck rise to attention. Something snatched him up by the shoulders, nearly forcing him back into his open locker.

Steve's face filled his view; the expression on it bringing Eli back to the first time Steve had approached Eli for any reason other than to bully him.

"You gotta help me."

Eli blinked in shock. "O-okay, a bit of a de-ja-vu here…"

Steve wrinkled his nose. "A what? A... whatever! Just..."

Steve glanced behind him, glaring to scare off a few onlookers. He relaxed, giving Eli more space. Eli noticed that Steve was already showered and changed, wearing a school varsity jacket, despite the bright sunlight outside. Eli felt sweaty and underdressed by comparison.

"Uhhh…" Eli muttered, voice small. "Why… why are you in here right now?"

Steve frowned. "It's urgent! And who cares anyway?"

 _I mean, it's a bit awkward…_

"I really screwed up, okay?" Steve grimaced, voice rising. "I- I should have told you last night. I'm sorry." He lowered his voice.

Eli was focused now, the surroundings falling away as he listened carefully.

 _He DID mess with the rock last night!_

"I just… it was stupid, okay? I didn't think before I acted."

Eli raised a hand to calm him down. "That's okay, sometimes you do that."

Steve grimaced again, eyes flashing with anger this time.

"Do WHAT? Are you saying I'm STUPID?" Eli recoiled as Steve trod closer, his left arm lashing out past Eli's head and embedding itself into the locker behind him.

Eli gasped in terror, but to his surprise the knot of fear in his chest twisted into indignation as Steve bent over him, glaring down at him with those dark, judgmental eyes.

"I did NOT say that!" Eli squeaked. "What is WRONG with you?"

Instantly Eli regretted his words, shrinking down as he anticipated the next blow to connect with his face. Instead Steve drew away, conflict drawn across his face.

"You see?" Steve wailed, beginning to pace. "It's been like this all day. I'm just so…" He clenched his fist, and Eli swore he heard a cracking sound.

"Angry!"

The tardy bell punctuated his sentence, echoing though the now empty locker room.

 _Oh shoot! Wait… I don't care!_ Eli thought, frustrated at having lost track of time _. I have something more important to deal with right now…_

"Well, why?" Eli asked, steadying his voice. "Are- aren't you angry sometimes just because? My mom says that's a normal part of being a teenager…"

Steve dramatically threw off the left arm of his varsity jacket, thrusting his bare hand close to Eli's face.

"Is THIS a part of being a "normal" teenager?!"

Eli gasped, transfixed by the hideous patterns on Steve's hand.

A dark, rock-like substance peppered Steve's palm, his skin discolored, gray, and flaky. The lesions snaked up to his fingers, the knuckles beginning to sharpen into points.

 _Like stone..._

"Well?!" Steve wailed, quickly removing the offending arm and hiding it under his jacket again. He held the injured hand, looking pained. "Do you understand this at all?!"

Eli shook his head. "I…"

 _I really can't think clearly under these conditions._

"Oh wait. Wait." Steve waved his left hand, giving Eli another glance at the mangled palm.

"I forgot to tell the part about how I uhhh…" Steve bit his lip, avoiding eye contact. "I touched that glowing rock. Last night when you…"

Eli brought his hands to his head. The world spun around him.

"I KNEW it! Why did you DO that!? Didn't you think it was in the jar for a reason?! And.. why didn't you TELL me?!"

"I DIDN'T THINK, remember?" Steve growled. "And it sorta... cut me."

Eli snorted. "You mean you cut _yourself_ on it. Rocks aren't ALIVE."

"OKAY, smarty pants nerd." Steve replied. "But it's been getting worse ALL DAY! Fast! It wasn't like this when I woke up! AGGGHHH! What do I-"

"Calm down!" Eli cried, unable to think over Steve's ramblings. "Think! If we don't understand this, who might?"

Steve blinked. "You don't understand this?!"

Eli wanted to scream, hissing through his teeth. "No, I've never encountered anything like this."

Now that Steve had calmed down a little, Eli could think.

"You basically... caught this from that rock." He slapped his hands together in triumph. "It's like a disease that's spreading to the rest of your body. The physical symptoms aren't the only ones- you've got psychosomatic ones too."

"Psycho-sim-what?" Steve echoed.

"The anger." Eli continued, getting caught up in how fascinating this all was. "So it's not strictly dermatological. It could be anything at this point; bacterial, viral, fungal… even… _magical_."

He finally looked up at his friend, who appeared hopelessly confused, but was nodding his head along enthusiastically.

"So…" Steve said. "Should I go to a doctor and say "How do you like my magical rash, Doc?!"

Eli's mind was already made up. "I didn't mean a doctor. We should ask..."

It was Eli's turn to glance nervously around the locker room.

"Jim."

Steve looked taken aback, but only for a moment.

"Alright. I don't like blowing our cover for it but…" Steve's voice was deepening. "… if he can help us with _this,_ we have to! This _sucks_!"

Steve slammed his fist into the locker again, making a point to no one in particular.

* * *

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Lake." Eli warbled, Steve already stomping off towards the driveway and away from Jim's home.

"His mom said he's with Claire tonight." Eli said.

Steve grit his teeth. "So we're on our own because of THAT? UGH!"

The sun was starting to set. Eli and Steve had abandoned school, scouring the town for Jim and his buddies on foot and through the phone lines. But the town was now enveloped by an orange dusk, and the pair had found no sign of their quarry.

"This is JUST PERFECT." Steve growled. "The moment we really need his help, the stupid little hero goes and vanishes. So much for being a "good guy!"

Steve grit his teeth, hoping he could put out the fire in his chest with sheer willpower.

"Hey now," Eli refuted his rage, "If Jim was here, I know he'd help us. He's probably busy with something important."

Steve snorted, beginning to mock Eli. "If jim wub ehere he'd 'elp us." Pfft." He spat on the ground in contempt.

Eli's face was downcast. "You really are mean today."

"What?" Steve growled. " _As if_ this is unusual! I'm mean to whatever I want, whenever I want! I'm-"

"No, you're not." Eli said. "You're not mean."

Eli's round, hazel eyes meet Steve's glare.

 _He's right! I don't want to act like this… not to Pepperjack! I'm a good guy. I fight for Arcadia against the creepers. He's right… I'm awesome! I'm Steve Palchuck!"_

"You're a good person." Steve watched with curiosity as Eli's face flushed red, as if he was embarrassed to praise his friend.

To his dismay, Steve found himself feeling a touch embarrassed too. He scratched his arm to distract himself, the itching sensation flaring up again.

"Does it… hurt?" Eli asked carefully.

"No!" Steve rumbled, but then lowered his head. "Well, yeah, if I do this."

He dramatically tore off his jacket again, holding his arm out of the shadows and into the sunlight. Steve hissed in pain, speaking through gritted teeth. "Hurts a lot in the sun. Kinda like a bad sunburn."

"Stop!" Eli wailed, horrified to see how quickly the lesions had spread. The gray was creeping up Steve's arm in a hurry, vanishing underneath his sleeve. "Don't hurt yourself!"

"Oh come on. It's not THAT bad..." Steve elbowed Eli in the side.

Eli winced, giving a squeak of pain. Steve raised his arm, checking out the sharp, rocky point that once been his elbow.

"Ooookay, maybe it IS that bad."

Steve clenched his fists with an audible crunch. Eli wrung his hands and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry I ever picked up that rock! This is my fault…" Eli wailed, turning his flushed face away.

Steve gave a huge sigh, collapsing unto the sidewalks edge and burying his head in his hands. Somewhere on the inside, he felt like crying, which made him angry again.

"You know…" Steve grumbled. "May it IS your fault…"

 _No it isn't..._

"It's my fault." Steve sighed. "I touched that stupid rock. And I broke it. And now it's breaking me!"

"What am I gonna do?" He sniffed, letting the sleeve of his jacket fall away, revealing a gnarled, clawed hand that sat next to a healthy pink one.

It looked worse. It hurt. He barely recognized his own body. Panic rose in his chest like bile.

"Where can I even go, looking like this? What if... what if I hurt someone with this thing?"

"Uhhh…" Eli stammered. "We can go to my house."

"Oh, duh!" Steve said. "I don't want to go back to MY place, that's for sure. And it's easier to hide, just between us. Good thinking!" Steve waved his left hand, pulling it away as he caught Eli staring.

"Hey..." Eli's voice lowered his voice, eyes slowly widening.

"It's almost like.. you're turning to stone. Like... medusa, or something. Petrification!"

Fireworks sparkled in his eyes; inspiration.

"I don't know why it didn't occur to me before..."

"Ah!" Steve's voice cracked. "That's horrible! I'll turn into like... a statue?! How do you cure that?!"

Eli walked closer, examining Steve's infected arm. "Is it heavy?"

"Here, find out." Steve thrust his left arm at Eli, letting it go limp as Eli reached out to catch it. Eli grunted with effort, falling to his knees as he tried to hold Steve's arm aloft. Not satisfied, Steve switched arms, handing Eli his right.

Eli grimaced. "Okay, you're right, the infected arm is REALLY heavy. But- they're… both heavy! Get… off!"

Steve stumbled away, the horror of _petrification_ sinking in like poison.

"You gotta know something that could help, Pepperjack."

Eli was nodding. "I think I _might_ have something at home. Feels good to put a name to it! Petrification! You're being petrified."

Steve raised his eyebrows in an expression of torment. "Oh, great! Petrified Steve Palchuck, put me up in town square. It's art!"

 _But... at least this means Eli can help me. No Jim needed._

Steve went and got on the Vespa that had been patiently waiting for him, a firm grip on the handles.

"So lets go de-pertify this mess!"

But as he went to accelerate, the vehicle suddenly sagged under his weight, creaking. Steve revved the engine, trying to move it along, but the machine all but crawled along the ground even as he pushed it to go faster.

"What the?"

He turned to Eli. "I'm made of stone! I'm too heavy!"

Steve clumsily leapt off the Vespa, feeling sheepish.

"I can't believe this! We're gonna have to walk!"


	5. Chapter 5

Eli and Steve walked along the quit roads of Arcadia Oaks, watching as the sun cast it's final rays across the small California town.

The heat that had dominated the daytime was quickly receding in favor of a cool darkness, bringing with it a thick fog that rolled down out of the mountains. Eli couldn't help shivering a bit, a breeze sneaking out of the wooded area they where walking through.

In front of him, Steve walked his Vespa along. His back was hunched, and every once in a while Eli would hear him grunt something to himself.

Eli picked up his pace, moving closer to Steve. He didn't want to fall behind… or lose track of his sick friend.

 _At least we know it's petrification now. There are a number of legends about this... we'll be able to figure it out!_

He huddled a bit, trying to stay warm, when suddenly a huge garment covered him up and caused him to cry out.

He got control of his senses, realizing that the jacket he was holding was Steve's.

"What?" He asked.

Steve waved a clawed hand dismissively. "You're cold, right? I don't need it. You take it."

Eli tightened his grip on the jacket, worry clouding his heart. Steve's voice was raw, his steps heavy. Eli could see his arm now, almost entirely consumed by gray; he wondered how much father it had spread beneath Steve's clothing.

 _At least he can still move that arm..._

Eli cast a nervous glance at his friend. His broad shoulders where silhouetted against the blood red sunset, his outline broken up by chunks of rocks that jutted from his skin.

"Do- do you feel okay?" Eli ventured.

Steve didn't reply, which chilled Eli to his core. He slung the big jacket over his shoulders, pulling up the sleeves so his hands could stick out. He knew he probably shouldn't be using Steve's jacket- after all, it was he was cold, and didn't want to insult Steve by rejecting it.

As they continued their trek, the sky was briefly void of heavenly bodies. An eerie twilight hung over the land as the moon began her ascent.

Steve slowed down, stumbling. He doubled over, grunting.

"Hey!" Eli cried.

"Eli…" Steve growled, crouched on the floor. "You… you gotta…"

The Vespa tipped over as Steve collapsed to the ground.

"What?" Eli wailed, heart racing. "What is it?"

 _He's completely petrifying already?_

Steve gave a Eli a sad smile. "You… you gotta look out for yourself, okay? I… even if I'm not there… you still gotta hunt some creeps, okay?"

Eli felt like he was breaking in two.

 _How did this happen so fast?! His symptoms… it was only a day ago! How…_

"What?!" Eli cried, voice wavering. "w-What's wrong?!"

"We knew…" Steve gasped, face racked with pain. "We knew this stuff was dangerous…"

"Wha-"

But Eli didn't get a chance to reply.

Steve's head was yanked upwards, huge teeth jutting out from his jaws. His body contorted to face Eli, who stood frozen in shock.

Steve's left eye blossomed with a great, yellow light. It focused on Eli as the head turned around, the right eye still deep brown, reflecting Eli's own horror in it's murky depths.

Steve spoke, voice distorted and raw.

"Help…"

Eli stumbled back as Steve lunged forward, falling to his knees. His claws scraped the concrete beneath him, body twisting as more rocks forced their way to the surface of his skin, his blonde hair sprouting into a mane. He panted and snarled, clothing tearing asunder as his torso expanded.

His cries of pain rose into a dreadful snarl, that single yellow eye fixating on Eli. He watched, rooted to the ground, as a curved horn forced it's way through Steve's skull.

That was enough for Eli. The spell of fear was broken, and he knew he knew it might already be too late to escape.

Steve lunged forward, catching the edge of his own jacket on Elis body and shredding the right arm of the garment. The monster swung again, this time connecting with the side of Eli's face.

Pain laced through Eli's temple as he was knocked to the ground. Steve gurgled in a manner that Eli interpreted as triumph, and he braced his body for a killing blow.

 _I'm sorry, Steve! I was all wrong! I'm sorry! Please, don't let it end like this!_

Nothing happened. As soon as he knew he wasn't going to die in the next few milliseconds, Eli forced himself to his feet.

Steve was there in front of him, hunched over the ground, his left hand reaching for Eli. But his right claws where dug firmly into the road, preventing the monster from finishing Eli off. Steve's surviving brown eye was fixed on Eli, as if to say:

 _Run_

Eli raced around the beast, aiming for the Vespa. Horrified, he saw there weren't any keys in the ignition. He heard Steve's body shift angrily against the ground; it wouldn't be long before whatever Steve was becoming came for him again…

Then he noticed a very key-like jingle coming from somewhere nearby.

 _The jacket! The keys are in the jacket! Oh, thank you!_

He plunged his hands into the pockets, nearly crying with joy when he brought up Steve's keyring. He fumbled with the ignition, not really understanding how to start the machine.

Behind him, a growl sounded just as the Vespa roared to life. Eli was nearly thrown off as he twisted the handles, forcing the machine to top speed from a standing position. He bit his lip as the wind tore through the hair on his exposed head.

 _Sorry mom, no helmet!_

He adjusted the little rear-view mirror on the Vespa with shaking hands.

"Agh!"

A dark shadow was chasing him, and it was gaining. The single yellow eye bounced up and down as the monster charged along he road, his footfalls so loud Eli could hear them over the Vespa.

 _What do I do? Where do I go? If I stop, he'll-_

He couldn't ride forever. Eventually, he'd HAVE to stop.

 _What am I going to do? Where am I even going?_

He did not have long to consider his predicament.

A roar exploded in his ears, the monster behind him giving a mighty leap. Eli couldn't help but turn his head around, watching as the monster swept it's huge, rocky arm towards Eli's unprotected head.

There was a crunch, then darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

_Help!_

Eli twisted around in panic as a voice cried out in the darkness, everywhere at once even as it was nowhere.

"Where are you?" He replied, voice sucked into the void. He tripped, falling for a long time until he finally struck the ground.

"Oof!" His glasses where knocked off, leaving him blinded. He could barely make out what had tripped him- some kind of small black and yellow rock. He realized he was on a carpet of them, their faint glow illuminating a shadow that hung over him.

"Help." The shadow growled, pulling it's hideous face into a grin- one half human, one half beast, but all teeth.

Eli's scream was lost as the monster brought it's slavering jaws down towards his head.

"No!" Eli trashed, suddenly aware of bright, mottled light all around him. He swung, no longer on steady ground. "Ahhh!"

He faced downward, thin rays of sunlight spread over a bed of leaf litter. A crack obscured his vision on the bottom left side.

 _My glasses! Oh, my glasses are cracked! Moms gonna kill me!_

 _Wait… who cares about THAT? Where am I?!_

Eli considered his present situation far too late.

His body was hung over the branch of a tree, leaves scattering to the earth as he recoiled in shock.

Eli's swinging legs had propelled the edge of his body closer to the edge of the branch, and the momentum couldn't be stopped now.

He wailed as he was flung over the edge, plummeting to the ground. Unlike in the dream, the ground bit back, pain shuddering through his shoulder as he landed on a soft carpet of leaves.

"Ooooouch." He moaned, suddenly aware of a splitting headache. He hissed through his teeth, slowly getting to his feet.

 _Nothing seems broken. I guess I should consider myself lucky…_

He scanned his wooded surrounding, a bright flash in the distance catching his eye.

Eli moved towards it, suddenly realizing he was in a forest not far from the road. The Vespa lay near said road; partially covered with leaves. Its reflectors had caught the sunrise and sent it into Eli's eyes.

Eli gingerly brushed the leaves off the machine, his hands catching on long scratches.

"Oh…" Eli moaned. "Steve's poor, beautiful Vespa…"

Eli found himself sympathizing with the vehicle, violently discarded and left to die in the woods just as he had been.

Eli sniffed, remembering the events of the previous night as his head throbbed, stroking the Vespa like it was a wounded animal. He suddenly realized he was still wearing Steve's jacket, noting the shredded sleeve.

 _Oh, Steve… how did it come to this? Why does this stuff keep happening to us?_

Steve's words echoed in his head like a curse.

 _"You gotta look out for yourself, okay?_

Eli felt an agony in his chest like never before. He pressed his face into the jacket and sniffed, fighting tears.

Suddenly a vibration in his pocket distracted him. He pulled out his phone, which had a new crack on the screen but was still operational.

Mom.

"Hello?" His voice cracked as he answered.

His mothers poor, distressed voice exploded from the other line, thinking he had been kidnapped or murdered or worse.

"No, mom, I'm…"

 _This is hard. How do I tell her I'm fine?_

"I'm fine, Mom." He breathed, the lie crossing his lips with disturbing ease. "It's a long story, I…"

Eli was distracted by the motion of leaves still falling from the tree he'd landed in, creating a sharp contrast with the darkness of the forest beckoning beyond them. He was ensnared by the forest's beckoning call.

Eli moved the Vespa further into the woods, placing it against the tree that had saved him.

"It's mom, my phone just… uhh... it died, and…"

Eli stared at the ground, brushing the leaves aside.

"I slept over at a friends place. Who? Uh… um… you remember Steve? The blonde kid from scho- no, I mean, we're friends, I guess…"

Scored into the dirt, Eli found what he was looking for.

 _Tracks._

* * *

Now, Eli had learned a bit about forestry in Boy Scouts, and while it hadn't covered monster tracks, Eli found the trail of broken branches and disturbed earth pretty easy to follow.

What he found a lot less tolerable was the oppressive gloom of the little forest, every wavering shadow threatening to jump out and eat his face, just like the monster from his nightmare.

Eli shivered, despite the midday heat, drawing Steve's jacket closer.

"Get it together, Eli." He whispered to himself. "Come on, Pepperjack, scared of your own shadow? Keep it together, ya big wuss!"

Eli blushed and then frowned, suddenly realizing he was imitating Steve as he tried to give himself a pep talk.

He shook his head, the awful headache starting to fade with time. The cracked glasses where taking some getting used to, but he could still follow the tracks: Huge, misshapen things, sunk deep into the earth.

A foul smell was growing stronger with each step, and Eli could faintly hear the buzzing of flies. Placing an arm to his nose he pressed forward, stomach lurching at what he found.

"Ugh!"

Eli leaned his head away from the body, already rotting in the heat. His heart thumped as he leaned closer, terrified that he would spy a pair of shoes or t-shirt attached.

But there was nothing but brown fur, clinging to the grisly remains of an unfortunate deer.

Eli sighed in relief, noting the claws marks all around the grisly kill.

 _It doesn't even look like he ate much of it... Ugh..._

Eli tiptoed around the scene of the murder, fighting an uneasy stomach. He was happy to leave Steve's handiwork behind him as he pressed deeper into the woods, trying not to imagine a person laying shredded on the ground, trying to not see himself in the remains of a wild animal...

Eli tilted his head up suddenly as a shadow was cast over him.

He leapt back, taking a sharp breath as he realized that he'd nearly followed the tracks to a dark, deep cave.

If he hasn't been following the tracks he might have missed the cave itself, it's yawning entrance covered by scrubby bushes. Bushes that had been pushed aside by something big.

Eli waited before the cave, half expecting something dramatic to happen as a gust of wind shuddered through the forest. But nothing did, even as Eli stood in anticipation of it.

 _What do I do? Maybe Steve turned back, and he's not in there…_

Eli knew he had to find out. If Steve WASN'T in the cave, that was a problem.

He saw it in his head again: the deer.

He took a deep breath, leaning down to pick up a rock. He took another deep breath. And another. He stomped his feet anxiously. And took another breath. And fidgeted with his jacket. And adjusted his glasses.

 _JUST DO IT, MAN!_

At long last, he flung the stone into the interior of the cave. It vanished into the darkness, landing somewhere inside with a crack.

"Whew." The simple action had exhilarated Eli, who gave a hop of triumph.

His joy was cut short as a roar exploded into the forest, something bounding up to the edge of the cave in in a few short leaps.

Time froze as the monster, heralded by glowing eyes, rushed up to cave entrance. Eli watched as it gave that last bound into the daylight, claws open, jaws agape, mane fluttering, filling the center of Eli's vision like a nightmare carved into reality.

Eli raised his arms, a final desperate defense against death.

The monster gave a bloodcurdling shriek as it hit the sunlight. It writhed in agony as it's rocky skin burst into smoke, recoiling from Eli. It pushed back into the safety of darkness, splattering the ground with saliva from it's gnashing jaws.

Eli struggled for breath, still holding his ground as the monster grunted and snarled, pacing loudly in the small entrance of the cave.

Eli stood in the face of darkness and death; exhaustion and adrenaline making him feel as if he was floating in the air, suspended by fear.

"Steve." He croaked. "Steve, is that you…?"

Steve's eye flashed like fire as he snarled back, straining against the shadow that confined him.

 _Is that really you? How did all of this happen? What can I do? How can I slay a creep that's also a creepslayer? It's not right. I wish you'd been petrified instead..._

He pulled out his phone, fingers hovering on the call button.

Jim Lake.

Eli bit his lip.

 _What if we can't fix Steve? What if Jim just…_

He listened to the throaty grumbling of the beast before him, incapable of speech. Eli looked up from the phone and into his friend's cold, bloodthirsty eyes.

 _If Jims a good guy, then you're certainty a bad guy at the moment. But… come nighttime…_

Did Steve prefer deer to human? Eli realized how lucky he had been to end up in that tree; far away from beasts prowling the ground.

 _Is Steve really Steve anymore?_

"I don't know what to do." Eli gasped. "I don't know…"

"Steve, what do I do?"

The crack on his glasses cut through the image of his monster friend, waiting in the dark.

 _Steve was fine with us getting help from Jim before now... Jim is the best lead I have.  
_

"I… I'll come back." He called.

The pressure on his chest increased as that honest, earnest feeling of hope rose up from within and bubbled to the surface of Eli's mind.

"I'll save you, you understand?"

The monster only roared in reply, pounding the ground with single, ferocious fist.


	7. Chapter 7

The sky was a shock of blue, harshly contrasting with Eli's dark mood as he waits by the road.

 _I sure hope this was the right choice._

He sits up as he hears his contact approach, hear pounding. Jim is coming around the corner, sitting up on his bike as he pumps furiously. He waves to Eli as he pulls over, breaks creaking.

 _He's here! I was worried he might not show..._

"Sooo… odd meeting spot, don't you think?"

Jim's mildly suspicious voice cuts through Eli's thoughts.

"It's…" Eli wrung his hands. Jim raised an eyebrow, scanning the area as if there was something interesting to find.

 _Oh, thank you Jim! Thank you for listening to me! Even if I didn't tell the whole truth…_

Eli jumps forward, giving Jim a quick hug as his emotions boiled over.

"Okay…" Jim chuckles. "Are you okay? And why do you think I'M the guy to call for "strange dealings in the woods? And just us two, alone? Doesn't seem weird to you at all?"

Eli's eyes dart away from Jim, butterflies in his stomach.

"Well… I think you know why."

Jim narrows his eyes. "Do I now?"

 _Ugh. I'm sorry, Jim, but we don't have time for this!_

"You do." Eli says gravely, confidence shaken but not stirred. "I think you know all kinds of... unusual things. Things that prowl in the night. Just… follow me, okay? Seeing is believing."

Jim gives a curious nod, following Eli as he leads the other boy deeper into the woods.

"Hey… isn't that…" Jim says, halting to investigate the parked Vespa. "Steves?"

Eli's heart jumps. "Uhhh… not important. Come on!"

Jim narrowed those sharp blue eyes again. "Whaaaat's going on, Eli?"

Eli gestured frantically into the woods. "You'll see!"

 _I can't blame you, Jim, but you just need to go along with me for now._

"Ugh, what is that SMELL?"

Jim wrinkles his nose up as they encounter the deers corpse, slowing his pace. He stands over the horrible scene, eyes wide.

"What did this?" he whispers. He glances back to Eli, concern written plainly on his face. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

 _Good. He's taking me more seriously now._

Eli shakes his head. "Only part of it. If you follow me, I can show you what did... that."

Jim steps away, tense. "Okay. Lead the way."

As the two of them walk up to the cave, Jim suddenly places an arm in front of Eli.

"Wait..." Jim says slowly, peering into the cave's depths. "This isn't safe..."

"I know!" Eli wails. "That's why I wanted to show you!"

Eli is cut off by a low rumbling from deep within the cave. The two boys waited, air thick with tension.

At last the cave shook, that pair of yellow eyes waiting in the darkness. Jim stiffened as the ground quaked, Steve stomping closer. A gust of foul wind blew from the cave's entrance, but Jim stood firm, eyes widening.

To Eli's shock, Jim called out.

"Hello?"

Steve snorts in reply, huge fangs materializing in the darkness as he peels his lips back.

Jim stepped backwards. "Hey, hey, no need for hostility… what're you doin' so far away from home, big guy?" Jim actually leans in closer to the cave, as if he was dealing with a frightened dog.

 _Wow, he really is brave! Or crazy! Both?_

Eli darted forward, eyes still fixed on the monster in the cave.

"Are you crazy?" Elie hissed. "Don't get so close! He'll take your head off!"

"He?" Jim echoes. "Who is this?" He gestures to Steve with a thumb, as if the beast was just another human.

Eli grimaces.

"It's… it's…"

Before Eli can finish, a claw sneaks out of the cave, intent upon Jim's head.

"Look out!"

But Jim is quicker, leaping backwards and bracing himself for retaliation. Steve retreats, beaten back by the sunlight.

"Whew, that was close!"

Eli is both impressed and disturbed by Jim's quick reflexes and mirth. A burning smell hangs in the air, a puff of smoke from where Steve's arm hit the sun dispersing into the forest.

"It's Steve." Eli finally says, breaking the silence.

Jim turns around, eyebrows raised, mouth twisted in a kind of frown.

"Like... Steve Palchuck? From school?"

Eli begun shaking his head, not sure which statement he was denying. Saying it aloud was different from thinking it; saying it aloud made it real.

"Y-yes..." he whimpers. "He's..." Eli sniffs, fighting tears. "I found this rock, a-and he- he cut himself on it, and..."

Eli opened his eyes as Jim placed his hands on Eli's shoulders, steadying him.

"Eli, listen."

Eli looked up at Jim. His shoulders are squared, his eyes sharp, face hardened into an expression of determination.

 _Wow... he's so cool! I can't believe we're the same age!_

"No matter what happened, or what you did, I'm gonna protect you, and everyone in Arcadia." Jim says. "That's what the Trollhunter is for."

"Troll-what?" Eli echoes, confused. "You hunt.. trolls?" His heart leaps. "Is Steve a troll?!"

Jim catches himself, his ice cool demeanor melting. "Uh... well... it's a long story! I want to hear YOUR story before we talk about anything else."

Jim glances back to the cave. "I need to know how this happened. If he really is feral, it's my job to care care of this before anyone gets hurt."

He turns back to Eli. "I'm glad you told me about this."

Eli feels a rush of relief at last.

 _Jim can fix this. If anybody can, it's Jim._

"Eli, you need to explain EVERYTHING to me. How the heck did this happen to Steve? Spill EVERYTHING."

Eli gulps. "Okay. But first you have to promise me… you have to PROMISE... one thing!"

Jim is nodding along, eager to get on with the story.

"Promise me you won't hurt Steve."

* * *

"Oh MY, Master Jim, this is horrible, yet undeniably fascinating, news!"

Jim stood in Blinky's library, watching as the six-eyed Troll brought four hands to his broad face in excitement.

"Did you say that a human was turned into a troll?"

Jim sighed. "Yes, Blinky. If Eli is telling the truth, and I'm like 99% sure he is, the Troll… well, the troll-like thing that was in that cave, it was actually my classmate. My HUMAN classmate."

Toby chimed in, having joined Jim on his quest to put a premature end to Steve's terror.

"I mean, Steve might be a monster, but not a… monster, monster. Wait, is this what they mean by karma? Is this retribution for bullies from on high?"

Jim dismissed his snide friend.

"I don't think anyone deserves this, Toby, no matter what kind of human they where." He turned back to the Trolls.

"I-I mean, not that it's a problem being a Troll, but whatever Steve is, it's not like you guys… Remember when you turned into a human, Blinky? It's not like that. Steve's... not himself anymore. Although..." Jim can't help but crack a smile. "Snarl and growl at me is all he did when he was a human, too..."

Blinky chuckles. "Whatever your relationship to this person before, you are correct in assuming that what your human friend became is NOT a normal Troll. It is a legend brought to life!"

Blinky rummaged through his many stacks of large, ornately decorated books.

"Something like this hasn't happened about one hundred years…"

Blinky slams a massive volume on the table, scattering dust. He peels through it, finally settling on page featuring a large hand drawn, color illustration.

"This is the Blood Moonstone." Blinky declared, holding a claw over the image.

"Very dramatic name." Jim replied, studying the drawing. It depicted a big rock, dark in color but shot through with yellow-orange streaks that jutted out of the surface of the stone.

Jim holds up his phone, comparing the ancient drawing to the digital photo Eli sent him.

"Why, it is _fittingly_ dramatic!" Blinky said with his usual charismatic flair. "This is a legendary stone."

"Okay." Jim said. "How does this legend go?"

"Sad legend." Arrrgggh was nearby, calmly hanging out in Blinky's study.

"Oh, very much so." Blinky added. "You see the legend goes like this…"

Jim settled into his chair, enjoying Blinky's dramatic manner of storytelling but a bit annoyed that he was taking so long to get any information of practical use.

"You see, long ago, a troll fell in love with human."

"Wow! I'm sure that ended well!" Toby said.

"Oh, but it most certainly did NOT end well!" Blinky continued. "You see, at this point in history the relationship between Trolls and humans was… err… less than ideal, what with all the eating and slaying and all that. Anyway…"

Blinky pointed to the image in the book. "The Troll half of this relationship enchanted this particular stone, the Blood Moonstone, with an incantation that she hoped would transform her love into a Troll so they could be together."

"Bad idea." Arrrgggh added.

"Alas, it did not go as she had planned. Instead of transforming her lover into a handsome young troll, he became… something else. Neither human, nor Troll… nor even a changeling. Her well-intentioned efforts simply created a mindless beast, the worst of both human and troll kind."

"A were-troll!" Toby said excitedly. "Wait, is the moon even full right now?"

"Wow." Jim sighed. "That is a pretty sad story."

"Well it gets worse…" Blinky's story marched on. "They say the troll was forced to cut down this vicious mockery of her lover as it attacked her, and that when the deed was done she took her own life out of grief."

"Dang." Toby said. "What a downer."

"But!" Blinky raised a finger into the air. "Before she died, she shattered the Blood Moonstone into many pieces and scattered them across the land, so it could never again inflict it's evil on anyone else."

Jim narrowed his eyes. "But it did. That's obviously what turned Steve into what he is now. The rock Eli told me about fits this description."

Blinky nodded along. "Yet... where did the boy find that stone? The council has made every attempt to gather and destroy them since that incident... that a normal human finds one on the ground? It's preposterous!"

Jim shrugged. "I don't know, but Eli seemed honest enough..."

"So…" Jim knew Toby was going to take the words out of his mouth. "Is there like… a cure?"

"Heavens, no!" Blinky declared. "You should just cut this beast down before it can hurt anyone…"

Blink's voice trailed off, the chuckle in his voice fading as he saw the frustrated disappointment on the face of his human ward.

Jim stood, clenching his fists. "I made a promise, Blinky. I promised I wouldn't hurt him."

Blinky stammered. "Well, that's all very nice but…"

"BUT?" Arrrgggh shifted his weight, pressing Blinky into spilling all the info he had.

"Alright, fine." Blinky plunged back into his study, knocking books everywhere. "But this might not work. It's easier to just slay him, you know."

Jim gave an annoyed sigh. "Yeah, it usually is."

"Ahh!" Blink declared, surfacing for air. "These are always handy to have around!"

Blinky gently handed Jim a small, round white stone.

"This is a Cleansing Stone." He declared. "It's used to banish curses, a relatively common item around the market, actually. Useful for keeping pests out of your gardens and such as well."

Jim cradles the unassuming stone in his hands. "So... this'll turn Steve back into a human, then?"

Blinky gave a small nod. "In theory..."

Jim brightened. "Wow, that was easy! Too easy, huh?"

"You're sharp, Master Jim!" Binky holds a single clawed finger up to Jim. "In order for the Cleansing Stone to work, someone who is close to the afflicted must press the stone between themselves…"

Blinky placed all four palms together.

"… and the target. You have to hold it for at least… I don't know, around 5 seconds. The success of the cleansing magic depends on the will of the person using it. And it can't cure every curse, either, the longer you wait the lower your chances of success."

Jim sighed.

 _Of course._

"Huh… can you define "close to the afflicted? Like as in proximity, or…"

Blinky shook his head. "No, I meant close as in emotionally close. A… family member, close friend… a lover, perhaps."

Toby gave a loud cackle. "Hooo buddy, you're gonna have to make Steve's mom do it then! I dunno if anybody _else_ loves that guy."

Jim rolled his eyes at his friend. "THAT will be kind of difficult, don't you think? 5 seconds is a long time when you're facing an angry troll… Steve… thing!"

"Think you could find some love in your heart for Steve, Jim?" Toby sneers.

Jim closes a fist around the stone. "Not exactly. But I know someone who might."


	8. Chapter 8

He worked alone, trapped in a darkened bedroom.

All around him paper and books where scattered, images of rocks pinned to walls. Samples of liquids and solids alike gathered around the central figure, his face illuminated by the sickly blue glow of a laptop. Discarded water bottles and bags of chips lay scattered around his feet.

And a pure black stone sat in a jar on the table.

"Eli, are you okay?" A voice called from beyond the closed door.

Eli sighed, blinking away his headache. "I'm BUSY, mom!" He screamed back.

"Eli Leslie Pepperjack!"

 _I don't care. Mom… I'm sorry about all this…_

He turned back to his laptop, scrolling through pages and pages of rocks and gems and legends, searching for something, ANYTHING, that might help him.

 _A cure for Steve._

Jim said he'd help him, but Eli knew he had to do his own research too. Besides, Jim was coy and secretive about his hero stuff, and Eli didn't have the energy to force his way into Jim's affairs.

Eli looked over his notes, his experiments with the stone. All of the substances he'd exposed the stone to... none of them made it do anything special.

No, the only thing that reacted to the stone was human flesh.

"Nothing!" Eli pouted slamming his fists on the table. He leaned his head on the table, fighting tears.

The sun was starting to set, it's golden rays already peaking in through his blinds.

 _If I can't find anything…_

 _What will Jim do if we can't find a cure? What if Steve gets loose, threatens people? Jim promised me he wouldn't hurt him. But if Jim really is this "Trollhunter..." he probably has other promises to keep!_

Eli moaned, giving the jar an angry tap.

 _I showed Jim the cave. He_ _could go there right now, without me._

Tears blurred his vision as he gazed at the stone. So much had happened. All because of a single stone.

 _If only I had left it alone... how did it end up in MY driveway, of all places?_

The wheels in Eli's head began turning.

 _The stone is clearly dangerous. Maybe it wasn't an accident... maybe..._

"It was planted there?" Eli hissed aloud, suddenly jumping up as paranoia drove him to peer out his window.

He glared outside, scanning for anything strange in the shadows.

 _Maybe we made ourselves targets of some evil entity... all this time, we've been in danger..._

 _If Steve and I had never gotten that homework assignment together... if we hadn't formed the Creepslayerz... if I'd just given up on all this supernatural stuff... then maybe everything would be normal, and Steve would still be human._

Suddenly his phone rang, snapping Eli out of his trance.

"H-Hello?"

"Eli?" It was Jim, and he sounded out of breath. "Come back to the forest."

"We need your help."

Eli's concerns were banished by shock.

 _What am I thinking?! I wouldn't take any of it back!_

After hours locked away, Eli was happy to break the monotony.

 _If being a Creepslayer means having to face danger to keep people safe... that's okay._

"Okay! Yes, thank you, I will, I'll be there right away!"

"And, hey?" Jim continued to speak. "Don't bring anyone else, but be careful. This is really dangerous stuff, Eli. Are you prepared?"

Eli gulped. "As ready as I'll ever be, Mr. Trollhunter sir!"

"Don't call me that. And hurry." With that, Jim hung up.

Eli opened his closet, searching for his Creepslayerz outfit. He hurried himself, overcome with joy that Jim had kept him involved.

He gathered all the tools you might need for a fight; a flashlight, his ninja stars, all black attire...

Eli suddenly caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He barely recognized himself, face frozen into a grim mask of both fear and hope.

 _I'm up against real danger, mortal terror, a fate worse than death, yet... I can't turn my back now!_

Finally ready, he opened his window with a crack.

"Sorry again, mom." He muttered. "But this is for a just cause!"

He leapt out of the window, landing clumsily on the ground below. He slunk around the side of the house, where Steve's battered Vespa waited for him. The scratches to it's side proved only superficial, the machine carrying him back to his house reliably earlier that day.

He gave the trusty machine a pat. "Okay, then. Let's go and…"

He realized with a start that he was about to say "slay some creeps," but… _slay_ wasn't the word he was looking for.

"…let's just go!" he finished hastily.

As the Vespa roared to life, something in the shadows of the bushes watched him.

And waited.

* * *

A fine mist lashed Eli's face as he roared down the street, the droplets sparkling as the final, blood red rays of the sun were captured and scattered back into the world.

Eli rode atop Steve's battered Vespa, zooming towards uncertainty.

He'd marked the location of Steve's cave on his GPS. He only hoped he wasn't too late, glancing nervously at the vanishing sun.

 _Hold on, Steve. I'm coming to help! Jim can't have all the fun!_

Finally, Eli pulled up to the tree that had caught him before, almost missing it in the misty twilight.

He stopped, parking, and took a deep breath as he faced the forest, darker and even more menacing than before.

But there was something different. Distantly, Eli could make out sounds alien to a forest- human voices, raised in excitement, and a deep, rumbling, growl…

Eli ran as fast as he could, choked by fear.

 _Don't say I'm too late?!_

Eli burst into the clearing before the cave, skidding to a halt as a fantastic battle raged before him.

Three young humans where keeping a wary distance from a raging beast, shouting to each other as the rumbling monster tried to rend them apart with its teeth, claws, and horns.

But the strangest thing was that there was another monster there, placing it's massive body between Steve and the humans, roaring and snarling right back at the transformed Steve.

Eli gawked as Jim rushed forward.

Steve had described this to Eli, but there was nothing like seeing it in person. Jim was clad in sparkling silver armor, a neon blue glow threading through it. Toby and Claire seemed dressed normally, but their glowing weapons where anything but.

With a flick of his wrist Jim summoned a flaming blue sword, literally the coolest thing Eli had ever seen in his life. Jim stood poised before his enemy as the monster bellowed in his face.

Steve made a swipe towards Jim with his massive claws, but Jim expertly leapt over the attack and flipped backwards into the air, landing on the beast's back and sinking his blade into the monster's shoulder with a crunch.

Eli choked on his words, awash in awe and horror.

 _That's Steve! He just stabbed Steve in the back!_

"Stop!" Eli cried, voice lost in the din of the battle.

Steve howled in rage, violently swinging back and forth. Jim was launched free, landing in an expert roll and getting back on his feet instantly.

Eli could have sworn the sword had stayed in the monster's back, but then there it was, firmly grasped in Jim's hands.

Eli raced forward, swinging his arms in the air.

"Jim! Toby… Claire! I'm here!"

Jim grunted as he got to his feet. "Just in time, too. Sorry we had to get the fight started without you. This area gets covered with shade by dusk, so… things got started early."

Eli watched as the other monster grasped Steve by his shoulders, forcing him back. The other beast was very different from Steve, his stony skin smooth and covered in lichen. Steve looked downright feral in comparison, bristling with sharp rocks and uneven skin tone.

Eli wheezed, already overwhelmed by adrenaline. "Wha- what can I do to help?"

As he spoke, Steve forced the other monster away, charging straight towards the humans.

Toby bounced forward with surprising grace. He struck Steve on the side of his face with a fantastic flaming hammer, forcing him back to the mouth of the cave.

Toby panted in frustration. "I keep hitting him, but he won't go down!"

Eli was dazzled. Claire held a bizarre, twisted staff, and she was heading his way. Eli could only look on in wonder.

 _How underprepared I am… none of my tools match these, not by a longshot! They look like super heroes..._

"Hi." Claire was suddenly next to him, the staff emitting a strange dark glow. "You stick close to me, okay? If we need to make a quick getaway, just follow my lead."

Eli nodded numbly, despite having little idea what Claire meant.

"Here." Eli gasped as Jim placed something into his palm, smoothing Elis fingers over it using his gloved hands. "You just hang tight until we can bring him, down okay?"

"B-bring him down?" Eli stammered. "You said you wouldn't…"

Jim scrunched up his face in frustration. "No, we won't KILL him, we just need to knock him out so you can use this stone. Eli…"

Jim's blue eyes pulled Eli away from the commotion of the fight, as intense as those of any beast.

"Are you and Steve friends? Like, at all? Hopefully, a lot?"

Eli blinked, utterly thrown off by Jim's line of questioning. He could feel blush spreading across his face as Claire glanced at him from over her shoulder, watching as Toby and the other monster struggled to hold Steve at bay.

 _Telling we ARE friends contradicts our friendship…! What a mess!_

"Ummm…" He blinked, the murmurs of Steve's snarls shuddering through his body as the fight raged on. "I…"

"Are you serious?" Jim growled. "Not even a little? I mean, just because you don't want someone dead doesn't mean you're friends … but the way you talked about him, I thought- "

"No! That's not what I mean, Jim, it's just… it's…"

He lowered his voice. "It's a secret, okay?"

Jim raised a brow. "Okay. I can keep that secret for you, so long as you ARE friends with Steve."

 _Why is this important right now?!_

"Listen." Jim continued. "When we knock Steve out, you have to touch him with this stone. And hold it on there for at least 5 seconds."

Now it was Eli's turn to narrow his eyes and act bewildered.

"What?"

"Just…" Jim glanced back to the battle. "Can you do that?"

Eli nodded, no less confused but more nervous than ever.

"I can."

Jim leapt away, that heroic blue glow following behind him. Steve had his fangs wrapped around Toby's hammer, forcing the human into the dirt as he gnashed his jaws, the other monster struggling to pull Steve off.

But Jim raced forward, sweeping the sword under Steve's legs, relinquishing his grip on the hammer.

"Hit him again, Toby!" Jim called.

Eli's heart leapt into his throat, Toby pounding the huge hammer down upon Steve's head as if the weapon weighed no more than a feather.

For a moment it seemed as if a knockout had been achieved, but Steve grunted, leaping to his feet to avoid a second strike.

"UGH!" Toby groaned. "He's got such a thick skull!"

Steve hugged the cave entrance, panting and growling as his shoulders slumped defensively.

 _He's getting tired._

CRACK!

Suddenly, something whistled through the air like a bullet. It stuck Jim's helmet with a snap, causing every one of the humans, and their monstrous companion, to glance around in confusion.

That was all it took.

Steve's arm snapped out, crashing into Jim's torso. The trollhunter was sent flying, crashing into the lip of the cave.

"Jim- AGGGH!" Toby cried out, but was cut short by another rock that whizzed into his head. Steve spun around, striking Toby with his elbow and forcing the hammer from his grasp.

With a yell, the friendly monster lunged forward to protect Toby. Steve's armored knuckles dug into the beast's hide, sending a chunk of stone flying into the air.

Claire was already on her feet, the staff outstretched as she raced to her ally's aid. Eli watched, numb, as a long, clawed hand reached up out of the bushes and tripped her.

 _NO!_

A creeper, all spidery limbs and green skin, darted out of the bushes and rushed over Claire, straight for Jim.

"Waka Chaka!" It hissed, ugly face split into a huge, triumphant grin.


	9. Chapter 9

"No!" Eli rushed forward, against Jim orders, joining the fray.

 _Is it the same one as before?! Where did it come from?!_

Jim was still stunned from the first blow, up against the wall. The creeper leapt unto him with a hiss, clawing at his face.

Steve turned away from Toby and his monster ally to face Jim. The trollhunter was easy prey now that now he was set upon by the creeper.

The creeper leapt free as Steve clutched Jim's armored torso, lifting him up and forcing him back into the rocky mountainside with a crunch. The creeper watched, eyes wide with glee.

"NO!" Eli wailed, his cries echoed by the other two humans. "Steve, stop!"

 _No. There's five of us and one of it… it can't stop us all! Where did it go?_

Steve continued to pound Jim into the cave wall, close to the entrance. Rocks tumbled to the ground with each crash, dust rising into the air.

"rrrRAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Eli stared as the other monster leapt forward, tearing Steve away from Jim with a single heave.

Jim groaned as he hit the ground, barely conscious. Toby rushed over and crouched over him, holding his hammer defensively.

"Just try me, you ugly bully!" He shouted.

Steve offered only a roar in reply, caught between Toby and the other monster.

 _The creeper? Where?_

"ARGH!"

There it was, suddenly on the other monster's back, reaching for it's eyes. The beast cried out, fumbling as it tried to get a grip on it's tiny assailant. The stone monster began to stumble around the clearing, feet crashing down dangerously close to it's allies, waving it's huge arms...

"Watch out!"

Eli had been so distracted watching the action, he hadn't seen it hurdling towards him.

His head spun as something crashed into him, knocking him across the clearing. He felt himself roll along the ground at an uncontrollable speed, curling into a ball to defend his body.

When he could finally open his eyes, he couldn't see the sky. Only a thick layer of stone.

 _I'm… I'm in the cave?! Oh no…_

A pair of yellow orbs greeted him.

The creeper was creeping towards him, so close Eli could smell its rancid breath. Eli leaned away, body crying out in protest as the creature scuttled closer.

"Hehehe…"

"Get back!" Eli cried yet again, making half-hearted swinging motions with his fists.

A thunderous crack echoed as Toby's hammer crashed against Steve's rocky skull once more. This swing was so violent that Steve was forced back into the cave on two legs, blocking the exit.

Steve swung his head around, snorting as he shook his head clear. His fiery eyes darted around the cave. For a moment they settled on Eli, crouching unprotected in the darkness as the creeper menaced him.

Eli reached for his utility belt, but he was too slow.

Steve crashed his fist downward, crushing the creeper beneath his claws with sickening splat.

The force of the blow shuddered through the already unstable cave, sprinkling dirt and dust all over Eli.

"ELI!"

He heard the voice of Jim from beyond the cave, blocked from view by Steve's terrible silhouette.

The dying sunlight from outside was crushed as the world fell, broken into black and white pieces by the rocks; crushing the entrance, collapsing, screaming.

In a single moment, the tiny cave became a tomb for the Creepslayerz.

* * *

Eli gasped.

He flailed his arms, his sense of sight wrenched away from him.

 _Nothing. I can't see. I can't see! I'm blind!_

He wheezed and gasped, coughing as dirt filled his lungs with the dusky scent of the cavern. Blindly he fumbled with his backpack, searching for something to bring back his sight.

Then he heard a grumbling behind him. Low and soft, like the idling hum of a semi truck.

Eli nearly wet his pants in fear, turning around to face the sound, falling on his butt as he scrambled away. Panic clawed at his chest as he fought to get away, fixated by visions of teeth, of claws, of death in the darkness.

As he did, something tumbled from his pocket. Eli gasped as the white stone Jim had handed him tumbled to the floor, casting a gentle white glow over Eli's body. He snatched it up, holding it out like a candle as his eyes hungrily lapped up the stone's light.

There Steve was, mere inches away, laid out on the ground.

Rocks covered his body, dust still tumbling off his shoulders in rivulets. Steve's eyes where closed, mouth half open, dirty blonde mane hung over his face.

But breath was billowing from his jaws.

Eli began to shake. He closed his fingers around the stone in a vice grip, his unsteady hands making the light dance around the cave.

 _Jim said if I apply this stone to his skin for 5 seconds, he'll get better. Isn't that what he said?_

"You can do this, Pepperjack." He croaked, throat dry as a desert as he whispered to himself. "You can do this…"

Eli stepped closer, a jolt of adrenaline sharpening his senses. He could see every point on Steve's rocky skin, the curve of the tusk-like canines, the sheen of those wicked horns.

 _Run. Run, you fool! He'll crush you like the creeper!_

 _Never! I have to do this! He's not even awake!_

Eli quickened his pace.

He approached the monster's outstretched hand, his own hand shaking like a leaf caught in the wind.

Gritting his teeth so hard he though he might snap them in two, Eli pressed the glowing stone to Steve's open palm. The stone gave a slight clinking noise as it meet the rocky flesh.

"One Mississippi…" Eli muttered. "Two Mississippi… Three Mississippi…"

Seconds passed like years. A warm, rather pleasant sensation began to envelop Eli's arm as the stone glowed brighter and brighter.

"Four Mississippi…"

Eli watched in mute horror as Steve's eyelids fluttered open. Bright yellow light flooded the cave as Steve awoke with a grunt, pupils shrinking into slits as they beheld Eli.

"gggrrrAAAAGGGHHH!"

Eli saw stars. Steve's hand came alive and forced him across the cave, stealing the breath from his lungs. The white stone's glow faded as it tumbled to the dirt.

Steve leapt up, shaking dust and rocks from his back in annoyance. The cave was bathed in yellow, emanating from more than Steve's eyes now- veins of yellow threaded through his body, pulsating angrily.

 _Get up. Get up. Get up, Eli! If I'm going to die in this wretched cave, I should try die trying!_

Body screaming in protest, Eli forced himself to his feet. He scanned for the white stone, but all he could see was an ocean of yellow.

 _I am going to die, aren't I?_

He gasped, clinging to the sensation of relief as he spotted the smooth rock nearby, it's glow so faint he almost mistook it for a normal stone. He leapt for it, clasping it in one hand as he skid on his belly.

Steve roared as he caught sight of the motion, his footsteps so loud in Eli's ears that he thought they would burst.

A shadow loomed.

Eli cried out as a huge, clawed hand seized him. His body was compressed as Steve lifted him up, eyes like headlights beholding the shivering boy as the monster held him aloft.

Eli's left arm was crushed into his ribs, but his right one was free.

"Steve…" Eli rasped, barely able to speak. "Stop. We're friends…"

He pressed the white stone to Steve's hand, feeling the rocky skin beneath his own as the stone began to glow brighter once more.

 _One Mississippi…_

Steve growled, baring his fangs. Eli grimaced as the grip around him tightened.

 _Two Mississippi… Three Mississippi…_

It seemed very far away, but a crack echoed through the cave. Eli's left arm went numb as his right was flooded with healing energy.

 _Four Mississippi…_

Eli was blinded by pain and light alike, hoping it was enough.

 _Five…_


	10. Chapter 10

NO! STOP! STOP! STOP!

He hated it. He hated everything.

It rushed over him, the fire inside shrieking in protest. It was killing him. Eating him up from the inside out.

He huffed loudly, writhing against whatever force was taking ahold of him, growing weaker with each passing second. His vision faltered, a strange, unfamiliar weakness taking hold.

He reared and bucked, howling as the light spread from his palm over his arm, his shoulder, his head, his legs…

 _I'm…_

Light was pouring over him. It was reaching into every corner, so bright it became suffocating. The anger inside him twisted, creaked.

 _I'm afraid…_

He lay shaking in the naked light, wave after wave of dismay crashing over him.

 _I'm so afraid…_

He reached again for that anger, so reliable… so strong, so…

The light screamed until it burned itself out.

He grasped, only to find cold darkness. It took him gently into its vast embrace.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking into the darkness.

And such darkness it was. The air smelled damp and musty, but Steve couldn't see a thing. He sniffed, shifting his weight.

"Ahhh!" He gasped in pain, curling into a ball and shuddering. It was all over his body, a horrible agony. He grit his teeth, riding it out.

He slowly relaxed, dismay transforming into a cold sort of frustration. He could feel that he was still wearing pants, but not much else. He didn't exactly smell like a rose, either. His skin was slicked with mud, leaves, cuts and bruises; he could feel it.

 _Who am I?_

 _I'm Steve Palchuk! Easy. Next!_

He tried to remember more. It wasn't so easy anymore.

Steve pushed off the ground, ignoring the aches all over his body.

 _C'mon. Remember. What the heck is going on? WHERE am I?_

He stood up with a creak, searching for a speck of light. But there was nothing but darkness.

 _Did I go blind? Am I... dead?_

Steve gave a low, rising gasp.

It all came back in a rush, loud and awful.

A nightmare. Fire in his chest, rage like molten lava, seizing him and shaking until he forgot his humanity.

He lifted his left palm, feeling for the welt; the gray, rocky skin… but there was nothing but his own flesh.

 _I didn't get petrified after all..._

 _Wait. Am I really alone? Wasn't I with…_

"Eli!" he called hoarsely, his final memories returning, the darkest of them all.

"Pepperjack, are you…"

He grit his teeth, nausea rushing over him. It was all he could do to stay standing.

 _I… I hurt Eli!_

Horrid memories returned to him. Of the fighting and snarling and the biting, of the burning sun, of lifting Eli into the air, the desire to crush him into dust filling Steve's mind…

 _No… it can't be!_

He got up, desperately glancing around for his something to see despite the uselessness of his eyes. He clenched his fists, fearing that the anger would overtake him again, that he would desire it once more. He began to wander, footsteps echoing.

 _Crunch._

Steve gasped, lifting his foot. Beneath his foot lay a pair of shattered glasses. Their edges rested sharply against his sole.

He gave a high, wordless wail of dismay, falling to his knees and feeling around blindly in the dust.

"No…" he whispered.

His fingers found a clump of curly hair, causing Steve to jerk his hand away with a gasp of surprise. Carefully he spread them out, again, desperately running his fingertips over the face, the shirt…

 _It's Eli, isn't it?_

Steve knelt, pulling the still body close, racked by choking sobs.

 _I did this._

"Oh…" he blubbered. "Oh Eli I'm so… sorry… I… I'm so stupid, I'm sorry…"

Steve's world crashed into pieces. He was so overcome that he didn't feel Eli shift against him, woken by the commotion.

"It's my fault… oowwoooo! Ohhh, why?!" Steve blubbered like a baby, suddenly feeling a gentle touch on his tear-stained cheek.

"Steve..."

Steve's mouth dropped open as he relaxed his grip on his friend. Eli's voice was a like a light in the darkness, warming him to the core.

"Oh…" He breathed. "You're alive?!"

"It worked." Eli rasped.

Steve howled. He hugged Eli tightly in the darkness, overcome by relief. He buried his head into Eli's hair, tears flowing freely.

 _He's alive… he rescued me from that nightmare… wimpy little Eli! He saved me!_

He isn't sure what he'd ever done to deserve such loyalty and affection.

"You're like… a real-life hero, Pepperjack." Steve muttered under his breath. "You're my hero."

"Huh?" Eli pulled back, sniffing loudly as if he'd been crying too. "What'd you say? Why are you crying?"

Steve suddenly sees himself from an outsider's perspective; clutching Eli so tightly, crying all over himself, dressed in only a torn pair of dirty pants.

 _Lucky no one can see us._

He gave a great sniff, rubbing the water from his face.

"It's nothing." He sniffs, "It's nothing."

"I thought it wasn't going to work." Eli said quietly.

"What?" Steve rubbed his nose, still trying to halt the waterworks.

"The stone…"

"Well, whatever it was, it worked." Steve said confidently. "Although…" He gave small, hoarse chuckle. "I feel like total crap."

Eli chuckled back. "I think my arm is broke... AHHH!" Steve felt Eli twitch suddenly. "Oh, yeah, it's broken..."

 _Did I break his arm? That's pretty nasty of me..._

Eli sighed. "My mom's nooot gonna be happy about any of this."

"THAT'S your first thought? Whatever, man!" Steve snapped, stifling a mocking laugh.

 _It feels strange to apologize... but..._

"Jeez, Pepperjack." He said, lowering his voice. "I'm... I'm sorry."

To Steve's surprise, Eli brushed his apology away. "It's okay. It wasn't YOU anyway, right?"

Steve furrowed his brow, considering Eli's words.

 _I guess it... wasn't. But I still can remember the anger._

"Have you ever broken anything before?" Steve said, wanting to change the subject. "You get a lot of attention for it! It's like… a war scar!"

Steve felt Eli let his broken arm go limp, wincing. "Nope, never broken any bones. There's a first time for everything, I guess."

A great peal of laughter rose up in Steve's aching chest. "For real!"

Eli echoed his laughter. "I know, right? What the heck!? What are WE EVEN DOING!? We're crazy!"

"We're creepslayerz, man!" Steve cried, raising his arms to the heavens. "We're survivors!"

Suddenly, a loud snap ushered a sliver of light into the cave. Steve and Eli both gasped, scooting backwards and clinging to each other in fear.

More and more light burst into the cave, rocks flying away.

"HIYAH!"

A voice echoed into the private darkness of the cave, the blocked entrance crumbling away as Toby's hammer finished its job.

Jim, Toby, Claire, and the friendly monster stared in astonishment as they beheld Steve and Eli, battered and wide eyed, huddling defensively as the moonlight washed over them.

"Ha!" Jim laughed suddenly, ending the awkward silence. "I guess you are friends after all."


	11. Epilogue

Eli can't help but feel a tad nervous, the huge plaster cast covering up his entire right arm. He can feel the stares of his classmates burning into him as he walks to his locker for the first time in a long few days.

 _If only they knew the truth... they'd stare even harder._

"Hey, can I sign your cast?"

Eli gives a start as somebody speaks in his ear, turning to face Jim.

"Uhhh…" Eli stammers, eyes nervously darting over Jim and the two people behind him, Claire and Toby. "Sure?"

Jim leans down, popping open a permanent marker and leaving a rather nice cursive signature.

Jim winked. "So, what happened to your arm?"

"Yeah, who could have done such a thing?" Toby asks, mock concern in his voice as he adds his own messy signature to Eli's cast.

"Seems pretty serious." Claire adds, marking a delicate signature over the plaster.

 _Wow, they really pile it on don't they?_

Eli tried to compose himself, intimidated by the trollhunters. In his minds eye he can still see them ready for battle, facing down a literal monster with bravery and poise.

 _Surely they don't consider me one of them now?_

"It was..." Eli blinked, choking on his lie now that he has to speak it aloud. "Steve beat me up! Haha, preeeetty typical stuff! Whew!"

 _Wow... smooth._

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Really? You want me to give him a..." Jim curls his fist. "...talking to?"

"No need!" Eli stammers, way too suddenly. "I mean, uhhhh, don't worry about it? Please?"

"Ahhhaaa..." Toby gently taps his shoulder. "You can handle yourself, can't you?"

Eli nods, face slowly breaking into a smile.

"You know what, I think I can."

 _We agreed to keep each others secrets. It's okay, Eli. Everything is fine._

"Be careful, Eli." Jim says suddenly. "Don't pick up just anything off the ground, okay? Be safe."

Eli nods seriously.

 _Don't worry, Jim. That rock won't hurt anyone ever again._

Finally Jim turned, waving as he and his entourage made their leave.

Eli waves, anxiety and excitement still clutching his stomach. "See you guys... later!"

 _Whew…_

Eli approaches his locker again, happy to be back at school. The locker always waits for him, every day of the week. Even after everything that happened, nothing about school had changed.

 _Normalcy feels pretty good after everything got so weird._

"Hey, TURD!"

Eli braces himself, body tensing as somebody lifts him up from behind, sending flying through the air and then landing back against his locker.

 _Hello, Steve._

Steve grins like a fox as he sets Eli down, his heart beginning to thump again.

A big bandage covers Steve's nose, and many cover his arms, badges of honor that Eli wears as well. But Steve is still just Steve- an ordinary human teenager.

Steve leans his arm on Eli's locker, wrapping it around Eli's shoulders. He sneers. "You want me to sign your cast, nerd?"

His words sound sarcastic, but the smile is as genuine as they come.

"Uhhh…" Eli stammers, stubbornly confused by Steve's conflict in tone and appearance.

"Too late!" Steve leans down in a flash, pulling a huge marker out of nowhere and scrawling in crude, massive blue letters. The letters S and P appear on one entire side of Eli's cast, even cutting through the other signatures.

"There." Steve says happily. "Now you'll never be able to forget the name… Steve Palchuck!"

"Well…" Eli turns the cast over, the letters appearing upside down to him. "Thank you…"

 _Oh, Steve… you're not very scary as a simple human, you know? Not anymore. Not to me._

Steve now glances around as other kids clear out, the tardy bell soon to ring. He wraps an arms around Eli again, leaning down.

"It's good to see you." He whispers. "Also…"

Steve's eyes dart about, for a moment unable to hold Eli's gaze.

"What?" Eli asks, getting nervous.

Steve places a finger on Eli's chest, deep brown eyes finally holding Eli's gaze in his.

"What I said, I mean, after everything went down…"

"Oh that?" Eli stammers. "It's okay, you don't have to…"

"No, I do!"

Steve takes a deep breath, holding his bandaged hand to his chest.

"You're my hero, Eli Pepperjack." Steve declares, voice low and soft so no one else can hear him. "And don't you forget it."

Eli can't help but feel a wave of blush come over his face as Steve turns and saunters away, shocked that Steve, of all people, would make such a statement.

Eli wants to call out, to follow his friend down the hall, to stay close to him, to never let him out of his sight.

But instead he stands as the bell rings, watching Steve go.

 _His hero?_

Eli smiles, looking down at his cast and tracing a finger over the massive initials.

"You too." He whispers.

* * *

Steve stomps down the hall, feeling as confident as ever.

"What're you so happy about, dude?"

One of Steve's teammates is at his side, attentive as ever. Steve hadn't realized that his emotions where showing through so much.

"It's nothing!" he snarls, but then pulls himself back.

 _Hmmm… No need for that kind of hostility, huh?_

He grins. "I mean, don't worry about it." He places his hands behind his head, allowing his face to be honest to the ceiling, at least.

His body is still sore from all the chaos, but his heart feels lighter than ever before.

 _I can let all that anger go, if I want to. It's easier when you know somebody is watching out for you._

"It's nothing." He says.

"Nothing at all."

 **~Fin~**

 _I hope you enjoyed this story! I had a lot of fun writing it. THANK YOU for reading!_


End file.
